


Mgły

by snylilith



Category: Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Do promptu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urV8MIcLDFk. Warto słuchać przy czytaniu :)





	Mgły

Woda jest przeszywająco zimna, kiedy Merlin z wysiłkiem układa Artura w łodzi. Jest oszołomiony, jakby półprzytomny, magia szepcze mu obietnice pełne nadziei, a Merlin słucha, chociaż sam nie wie, czy naprawdę w te obietnice wierzy. Na pewno chciałby wierzyć, bo jeśli magia nie mówi prawdy, to być może wszystkie te trudne decyzje, które łamały mu serce, były błędami. Jak we śnie odbija od brzegu. Kiedyś już tam był, ale droga za każdym razem jest inna. Mgły połykają go niemal natychmiast.

 *

Nie tylko woda jest zimna, powietrze też staje się lodowate, wilgotne ubranie sztywnieje, jakby zamarzało. W pewnej chwili Merlin zauważa, że mgła też zamarzła. Tworzy teraz długie, mlecznobiałe ściany o ostrych krawędziach. W tych ścianach odbija się jego twarz, rozmyta i niewyraźna, albo wprost przeciwnie, ostra w każdym szczególe, ale zupełnie obca. Spoglądają na niego spokojne, obojętne oczy człowieka, który nie płakałby ze wzruszenia na zaślubinach przyjaciół, nie śmiałby się, widząc ośle uszy na głowie królewskiego syna i… I nic innego nie sprawiłoby, że miałby ochotę wyrwać własne serce.

– To nie ja! – krzyczy Merlin, sam nie wie, do kogo. Wie tylko, że ta twarz go przeraża. – Popełniałem błędy, ale nigdy nie było mi wszystko jedno!

Odpycha łódź od dna, byle szybciej, byle uciec od własnego wzroku. Nagle dno jeziora opada w dół, drąg nie znajduje oparcia i czarodziej traci równowagę. Odruchowo chwyta za krawędź mgły i po lodowatej powierzchni spływają krople krwi z jego rozciętej dłoni. Martwą ciszę burzy dźwięk tysięcy pękających kryształów.

 *

Ściany mgły kruszą się jak lód na wiosnę i znikają pod powierzchnią wody. Jezioro przypomina teraz talerz gęstej kaszy, światło słońca odbija się od lodowych drobinek i wyspy wciąż nie widać, a zewsząd płyną łodzie, długie, wąskie łodzie niosące zmarłych. Większość sterników zakrywa twarze kapturem, a ci, którzy nie zakrywają, znajdują się zbyt daleko, żeby przyjrzeć się ich rysom. Nagle Merlin zauważa, że łodzie wokół niego zwrócone są dziobami w przeciwną stronę i rozumie, że wszyscy płynęli ku temu samemu celowi, wszyscy szukali Avalonu, a Avalon jest wyspą łodzi pogrzebowych. Niczym więcej.

– Nie wierzę w to – szepcze Merlin. Próbuje się wsłuchać w głos magii, która prowadziła go wcześniej, ale ten nagle stał się słaby i nieuchwytny. – Nie rozumiem.

Ma zamęt w głowie i dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Zastanawia się, czy powinien zawrócić, kiedy na jego nadgarstku zaciskają się twarde, drobne palce. Podnosi głowę i napotyka szare oczy innego sternika. Dziewczyna ma włosy białe jak pajęcza nić, a jej twarz znaczy paskudna blizna.

– Przepraszam, znowu coś spieprzyłam – stwierdza kwaśno. – Albo to twoja wina – dodaje, odwracając rękę Merlina wnętrzem dłoni ku sobie i dotykając kciukiem ciągle niezasklepionego skaleczenia. Merlin zaciska wargi, pod jej dotykiem skaleczenie znowu boli. – W każdym razie jednorożec mówi, że jesteś w złym miejscu. Trzymaj się mnie i może nawet uda nam się znaleźć twoje drzwi.

 *

Płyną w milczeniu wśród złotej poświaty, a jedynym dźwiękiem w ciszy jest szelest drągów, poruszających lodową kaszę. Merlin wpatruje się w twarz Artura. Słońce błyszczy na złotych włosach, poruszanych wiatrem i właściwie to by wcale nie było takie dziwne, gdyby w którymś momencie przyjaciel otworzył oczy. Czarodziej łapie się na tej nadziei i dopiero wtedy zauważa, że jego myśli się uspokoiły, zniknął gdzieś nawet ten ostry ból w piersiach, który towarzyszył mu od kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył ranę młodego króla.

– To wyspa tak działa – mówi białowłosa przewodniczka. – Musieliśmy przekroczyć do twojej rzeczywistości.

– Kim jesteś? – pyta Merlin, może nie najbardziej taktownie. Z drugiej strony, musi przecież pracować na swoją pozycję najgorszego sługi świata. – Twoja łódź jest pusta, nie przewozisz…

– Wracałam z mojego Avalonu – wyjaśnia szorstko dziewczyna, po czym uśmiecha się, trochę blado, jakby nie była do końca pewna, czy wierzy własnym słowom. – Nic im nie będzie. Moim… Rodzicom. I przynajmniej nie muszą się wreszcie użerać z tymi wariatkami z Loży… Nie ważne. Teraz będzie dobrze. Jestem… Mam na imię Ciri.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, Ciri.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówią, a potem Ciri zerka na niego krótko.

– Myślisz, że to prawda?

Merlin pochyla się i dotyka bladego policzka swojego króla. Być może to zasługa słońca, ale skóra jest ciepła. Może nawet czarodziej wyczuwa muśnięcie oddechu na palcach, spokojnego oddechu człowieka, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

– Zamierzam się o tym przekonać.


End file.
